110 Insults, 110 Kisses
by YukiSuki92
Summary: Sasuke always insults Naruto. Naruto finds out the reason. New beginings are than formed. Try reading the story, and see if you like it. Now with sequel
1. oneshot

"**I** am sure it is because he can't" Sasuke said.

Sasuke who also happens to be the most popular kid in school and Naruto's rival.

"Shut up asshole. I can do it if I want to, I just don't feel like taking part in the high jump competition" Naruto said, while fuming outwardly and crying silently inside.

"Don't worry about it loser" Sasuke said as he leaned back further into his chair, "No one was counting on you to pull up the scores. Your vertically challenged body is not up to the task."

Naruto stood up immediately. "I am not that fucking short alright!" angrily Naruto walked to the front of the class and was almost out the door when he heard one of his friends calling for him.

"Where are you going? Our next class is about to start" Chouji said

Turning back, Naruto replied "I'm going to sign up for the high jump. I think I can still catch Mr. Maito. Cover for me will ya?" and he left the classroom.

Once outside, Naruto controlled his anger and sadness. _That was the 108__th__ insult I have gotten from him. _He thought to himself. Normally people will not bother with remembering something as bitter as insults from another person, but to Naruto it means something because whenever Sasuke opens his mouth to talk to him, nothing but insults pour out of it. And Naruto will take all that Sasuke has to offer and soak it all up, because bad attention was better than no attention at all.

Closing his eyes for a moment to gather himself up, Naruto leaned back against the wall and kept an ear out for teachers or anyone that can get him in trouble for ditching class. After a moment, he pushed himself away from the wall and headed to the teachers office.

**As** Naruto was walking back from seeing Mr. Maito, he heard some students talking and laughing. He recognized the voices of his classmates among them, and as he rounded the corner, he saw them with other junior students.

One of his classmates, Hiro spotted him and nudged another friend of his. They then started laughing as he went closer towards them.

"So the shortie actually signed up, didn't think you had the balls." And the tormenting started.

But this time Naruto did not even bother remembering how many insults it has been. These peoples words hold no weight. However, Naruto just smiled slightly and accepted them with a calm indifference.

"Would just shut the fuck up" A angry but still composed voice said.

All boys in the hallway turned their head to the direction of the voice and saw Sasuke standing there in all his pissed off glory.

The boys obviously did not want to back down, but you do not mess with the popular kids and you most definitely don't mess with an Uchiha. It was no secret in the school that Sasuke had kick ass fighting skills, which he put to use when he beat up a boy 3 years older than him when he was in the 8th grade.

The boys that once was tormenting Naruto walked the opposite direction from Sasuke, even though their class was the other way. Naruto just stood there without saying anything but simply soaking up the moment with Sasuke.

As he passed by Sasuke to get back to class, Naruto felt Sasuke grab his arm and push him towards the wall. It was not hard enough to hurt him, but good enough to give him the picture that he was supposed to stay.

"Why didn't you open your damn mouth and say something instead of just standing there like an idiot" Sasuke yelled, rounding in on Naruto. Even though Sasuke voice was raised he seemed mildly composed and hardly frazzled.

_109__th_Naruto thought.

"On other occasions, your mouth will be running a mile a minute but now when something intelligent must come out you can't manage that" Sasuke continued.

_110__th_and Naruto snapped.

"What the hell do you care bastard?" Naruto screamed, but due to his emotional distress in sounded more like a shriek. "You insult me all the time so what's the difference. You are just like them"

That is when Sasuke changed. There was no more composed, Sasuke looked furious and Naruto couldn't help but flinch at the look on Sasuke's face because he looked about ready to hit something or someone very soon.

Walking furiously towards Naruto, Sasuke said "Don't compare me to those scums. Ever"

He turned around and took a couple of steps before turning around and staring at Naruto.

"I say what I do because I know it will get you to apply yourself. You think you would be involved in anything if it wasn't for my motivation. Yeah, it's fucked up, but it works on you. Every time I provoke you, it forces you to work harder and become better." He said all this to Naruto and for the first time in a long time, Naruto felt cared.

"I'm sorry" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while and pressed his face closer to Naruto till they were a centimeter apart.

"Think of that next time when I tell you something" Sasuke said "And don't ever compare me to those people that get off hurting others because I am not like that. I care." And with that, Sasuke walked of leaving Naruto standing there mildly confused and extremely happy.

When Naruto got back to class Sasuke acted the same as always, but this time instead of completely ignoring him, he gave naruto a knowing look and a nod of his head slightly.

**Once** school was over, Naruto walked back to his apartment complex with his friends. They would go their separate ways soon, but until than they will chat as always.

Naruto's guardian is hardly at home because he is a traveler that never remains at one place too long. After the death of his parents, his uncle and guardian had come to pick him up. But too Naruto, constantly moving was not un and joyous. Thus, he lived by himself with his guardian checking in once in a while.

Before Naruto could reach his apartment complex, a flash car pulled up beside him. When the tinted windows rolled down, Naruto saw Sasuke sitting in the drivers sear.

"Get in" Sasuke said "we'll go somewhere and talk"

Without much thought to what he was doing, Naruto got into the car. Once inside, Naruto buckled up and Sasuke drove off.

They never said anything throughout the journey, but after a ten minutes or so drive, Sasuke pulled up near a park which had a nice view, and not too many people. The hood of the car slowly came down and Naruto could feel the fresh breeze blowing towards them.

Sasuke unbuckled his seat belt and turned towards Naruto.

"I apologize about yelling at you earlier. My reasons are not justifiable, but do know that I was merely angered at yourassumptions." He said. It seemed so perfectly thought up, that Naruto wondered if he practiced it.

"It's alright. I was thinking about what you said earlier and it made sense." Naruto said "All your insults, have made me become better"

"They weren't meant as insults, it was motivation. Never heard of reverse psychology?" Sasuke asked. He had his perfect smirk on.

"Well….. you could have been nicer about it you know. I mean insulting a person for hundred and ten times can be quite painful" Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw he had one of his eyebrows drawn up.

"What?" Naruto asked, self-consciously.

"You count how many times I _insult_ you?"

"No" Naruto quickly yelled. "I mean, you know" he trailed of.

"No actually I don't" Sasuke said "tell me"

"Never mind, forget it. Is that all we came here for?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I came for this too" Sasuke said and cupped Naruto's cheek with one hand and leaned towards him, but did not quite touch his lips,

When Sasuke did nothing after that, Naruto leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Sasuke drew back slightly, but kissed Naruto again after that. They repeated this a few times with no tongue involved, and than Sasuke kissed Naruto one last time, but with tongue. He simultaneously closed the hood of the car.

After the meke-out session, both the boys held each other hands, and was gazing at one another.

Not wanting to break the mood, Naruto whispered "Why does this feel so right?"

"Because it just is. And don't give me this crap about us being boys. It's the 21st century, same sex couples can even adopt" Sasuke said in a haughty way.

"Sasuke" Naruto said, in a cutesy way. "Are you planning a family with me already?" he asked coyly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, but smiled never the less, "Lets just work on introducing you to my family first" Sasuke said.

Naruto tensed slightly, and Sasuke looked over at him. "They know you know" Sasuke said.

"Huh?" was the oh-so intelligent reply.

"My family. They know I have liked you for years. I've spoken about you before. They're fine with it." Sasuke said. "I'm aware that you don't exactly need to introduce me to your parents, but I would be willing given the chance."

"You can meet my guardian. He's actually my uncle" Naruto said "And the next time he is around, we can all hang out together."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and he smiled back. Once again started their moments of tender kissing,

"When can I take you on a date?" Sasuke asked when they drew apart.

Naruto blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "You don't have to do that"

"Don't be ridiculous" Sasuke scoffed "I can't exactly ask you to be my boyfriend if I don't take you out first"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and kissed him for the third time. "I like ramen"

"I should have expected that" Sasuke sighed.

They sat in silence for a while, before it was broken by Sasuke.

"I am sorry that you feel as though I have insulted you a hundred and ten times"

Smiling, Naruto said "It's okay, you can make it up to me"

"How?" Sasuke asked "I am not joking when I say I will do anything, because right now I feel terrible"

"You don't have to do anything but kiss me a hundred and ten times. Oh, but subtracting those three kisses just now it is a hundred and seven" Naruto said.

"Hundred and seven, that's all?" Sasuke asked "Seems kind of little to me"

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked "I'm talking about a hundred and ten kisses a day, not a lifetime"

"Still seems little to me" Sasuke mumbled as he kissed Naruto again.

**Okay people. You like it? This story is complete, however if people are interested in a sequel about the date or maybe when they are older, let me know and I just might do it. And I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Feel free to point it out to me and I shall change it. **

**Oh and for the sake of saying, I don't own Naruto. I'm just doing this for my own pleasure. **


	2. And the love story continues

(In a sing-song voice)

"I love this ramen, tara-bumpa-bumpa-pum. I love this ramen, tara-bumpa-bumpa-pum. I love you so much, there is no better love. I love you so much, I'm gonna eat you UPPPP...!"

"Must you declare your love for food so loudly in the morning?" came a grumpy voice from the doorway of the kitchen.

Without turning around from the breakfast bar, Naruto replied "It is not food; it is a glorious meal for the mind, body and soul. And yes, I must declare my undying love for it." Placing the chopsticks down, Naruto picked the bowl up and brought it to his lips and drank straight from the bowl (in lieu of a kiss).

Finishing the remaining of his food, Naruto turned to look at his boyfriend who would still be standing by doorway, sulking, like a five year-old would when not given enough attention.

_What five year-old would look that hot standing naked?_ He thought.

Sure enough, Sasuke was standing by the doorway, arms crossed and his elegant and oh-so-sexy hip leaning so casually by the door. Naruto felt his mouth go dry.

Walking to, and cuddling up to his boyfriend Naruto whispered into his ear "Are you upset because I don't sing my undying love to you? The only reason I don't is because I have another way." He said while his hands wandered lower.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's butt, pulling him forward and kissing him.

SASU(loves)NARU

"You know, as much as I love this, I have work to go to. Because unlike some people, I don't own a company and I have to clock-in." Naruto said as he got up and fell back into bed again as his boyfriend's hand won't detach from his waist.

Prying the hand from his waist, Naruto climbed out of bed.

"You don't clock-in. You just have to be there before your students." Sasuke said, and Naruto turned to glare at the smug bastard reclining in their bed like Cleopatra. "And I don't own the

company; I own half of the company."

"Yeah well, ..." Naruto trailed off, not knowing what to say. "No sex for you tonight." And with that he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

He heard a muffled shout from the bedroom "You can't do that every time you want to win an argument."

Laughing Naruto thought _Yes I can you horny bastard _

But even he knew, that if Sasuke did try to seduce him, he would cave. _Who wouldn't to that modern day Adonis?_

Coming out from their insanely large walk-in closet, Naruto saw Sasuke had once again fallen asleep. He walked out of their bedroom, leaving the door open, and walked into his work-room. He grabbed his bag and made sure to add the new box of glitters and magic blow-pens into them. Finishing that, he grabbed his house keys and car keys and walked back to the bedroom.

He jumped onto the bed, waking his beloved bastard up and before Sasuke could comprehend what was happening, he leaned down and bit his boyfriend on the ear. Quickly jumping back and out of the bed, Naruto dashed out of the room and apartment with a final call of 'love you'.

He hopped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. In the ride down, Naruto felt smug about biting his beloved's ear. _It is so cute how his ears are so sensitive_

He walked through the lobby and greeted everyone he saw. At the entrance, he gave his car keys to the valet and made small talk to Franc the doorman while he waited.

**Reaching **his kindergarten school, Naruto hopped out of his SUV and walked to the entrance. Before he could even reach his classroom, he was ambushed by two of his female co-workers.

"Hello darling, any plans tonight?" Sakura asked. The question was meant to be an innocent one, but it was given away by identical manic expressions on Sakura and Ino's faces.

With as much composure as one can manage with two interrogating females, Naruto replied "No plans. Just another normal day in the Uchiha-Uzimaki household."

"How romantic, it is like you both are a married couple." Sakura gushed.

"Notice how Uchiha's name was in the front. Naru is such a woman." Ino said to Sakura, completely ignoring the gaping Naruto.

"I don't have to stand here and take this." A blushing Naruto said. He quickly entered his classroom and locked the door. He stood by the door and waited until he heard the retreating foot-steps of his co-workers. When he was certain that they had left, he unlocked the classroom door and started making preparations for his students.

Ten minutes or so later, his always early student, Aki, entered the classroom. As per usual, Naruto would go and sit with him in the tiny classroom tables and chair and talk about his (Aki) day.

Lessons began promptly at 8.30 in the morning, and fun was had by all (it's kindergarten; everyone has fun). By noon, Naruto was sending his students off into the arms of their parents and guardians.

SASU(loves)NARU

Sasuke found himself unable to fall back asleep after he was bitten by Naruto. (and hence aroused) He then slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where he saw the mess that Naruto left, and despite the tinkling in the back of his mind that he should be irked, he was smiling tenderly. (only Naruto and four walls have seen that)

After his shower, he changed and got ready, simultaneously calling his driver to pick him up.

Reaching his office, he conducted his business in a usual and professional manner. He however did pause in between work to let his mind wonder about the plans he had made for Naruto and himself tonight.

Slightly pass two o'clock in the afternoon, most of the tedious paperwork were done for the day and Sasuke left the office to join his boyfriend for a late lunch at Fanique. Entering the restaurant, he saw his boyfriend engaged in an enigmatic one-sided conversation with the waiter, who seemed to be torn between being polite for a large tip, or asking the blond man to shut up.

Naruto did however stop speaking when Sasuke walked up to the table and sat opposite him. Taking matters into his own hands (as always), Sasuke ordered for the both of them.

"Oh, what ever would I do without you?" Naruto said in an overly sarcastic voice.

"Let's not find out, shall we." Sasuke said, and nodded to the waiter who returned with the drinks.

"Hey" Naruto said, changing the subject abruptly "What are our plans for tonight?"

"Tonight?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah tonight. Oh come on, you could not have forgotten our anniversary?"

"I did not." Sasuke said with a slight smile. Sort of like his usual smirk, but more tender.

"Cool." Naruto said satisfied "What are the plans?"

"The plans are for you to come home at exactly half pass seven."

"What? But I'm always home before you. What am I supposed to do between now and half pass seven?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure you can think of something." Sasuke said, and before Naruto could reply, he leaned across the table and kissed Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled.

SASU(loves)NARU

At half pass seven, Naruto walked into the apartment. "This better be good, 'cause I waited a hell long time to come back home to my own apartment." He called out.

He walked further into the apartment, and saw that the whole place was decorated in the cheesiest way possible, just the way he liked it.

"Well? Was it worth the wait?" Sasuke said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

Leaning into is boyfriend's chest, Naruto replied "Yeah. It is."

Even though Sasuke was asking about tonight, for Naruto it was about the wait for Sasuke. Turning his head ninety degrees to the left, and tilting it upwards, Naruto peppered kisses along Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke then leant down and kissed Naruto properly. They shared several long kisses for awhile, before Sasuke pulled back for good and dragged Naruto into the dining area.

Being the chivalrous man that he is, Sasuke pulled the chair out for Naruto like a true gentleman. On any other night, this would have been Naruto's queue to start screaming that he wasn't a girl, but tonight he let it slide in favour of savouring the moment.

They had a wonderful dinner, prepared lovingly by Sasuke, and then moved on to dessert also made by Sasuke. By the time they had the dishes done, Naruto was soaring on cloud nine with all the attention he was showered in throughout the night.

They then moved to the patio, for a drink of champagne where Sasuke ushered Naruto to the hammock. He left Naruto there to retrieve the bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses.

When Sasuke returned, Naruto saw what he was holding in his hands. "I thought we only brought that stuff out for big occasions." Naruto said.

"That stuff is Louis Roederer Champagne Cristal Brut 1999. And don't you think this is a big occasion?"

"Well yeah" Naruto said, hands reaching behind to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "But the whole part of an anniversary is that it comes back every year."

"This is more than that." Sasuke said, and went on before Naruto could ask "You'll see."

Popping the bottle, he poured a glass for Naruto, then himself. He stood over Naruto for awhile, while they drank in silence. "Why aren't you sitting?" Naruto wondered, while he moved over a bit, leaving more room than necessary for Sasuke to sit.

"Alright" Sasuke said, and put his glass down on the table nearby. He however did not sit on the hammock, but knelt down on one knee in front Naruto. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, opening the cover to reveal a lovely platinum ring, encrusted with blue diamonds.

"Sasuke" Naruto breathed.

"I love you, I have loved you for so long, and I know it did not start out the best, but I hope you know that I did love you even back then. And being with you everyday, waking up with you and going to bed with you makes me happy beyond belief, and the mere thought of not having you in my life physically hurts me. I want you to be life forever and ever; I want you to marry me. What do you say?" Sasuke finished his speech with hope shining in his midnight black eyes.

"Of course I will." Naruto replied with tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke took the engagement ring out of the box and slipped it onto Naruto's finger. He then stood up, pulling Naruto up with him, where he kissed the blond man thoroughly.

SASU(loves)NARU

"This is kind of cool you know." Naruto said, while he traced his finger idly over Sasuke's chest.

"Cool? We're engaged, and all you can say is cool."

"No. It is just that I was thinking of you, and I was like my boyfriend, but then I realized it is not boyfriend, but _fiancé. _And it was really nice."

Turning around so he was face to face with Naruto, Sasuke said "Fiancé now, husband soon. That is pretty _cool_ I suppose."

"I love you too." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed him, and naturally things progressed for newly engaged couple who can't keep their hands off each other.

**And that is THE END. Thank you for reading people. And look at that, it has future AND a date. Hahah... sort of. **

**Let me know if I made any grammar mistakes, will be happy to change. **

**I obviously don't own the show, just writing for my own pleasure. **


End file.
